Alone
by cheshirewink
Summary: she's always alone, in her summer house until death comes to her. MikuxLen, mind to review?


Hello guys, this is my second fic ^_^

Well actually I feel soooooo lazy in this few of days but then an idea appeared in my mind! So I decide to write it here ( before I forgot the idea was ; A; )

I dunno if it'll be nice or not, and my lack of English ( I really need to learn English more ). So I need you to review my story after you read it ^^ tell me if I got some missing types/ wrong types.

Anyway, please enjoy ^o^)/ **

p.s: Im not owned Vocaloids and never do :/ how sad..

* * *

><p><strong>Alone<strong>

_No matter how much people are around me, I'll always alone_

The freezing wind blow hardly to the old windows, make them squeak and opened. Inside the dirty, dusty room, there's a photo frame laid on the cold, wood floor.. a photo frame full of memories..

The summer wind blew hard, tried to penetrated the big, beautiful summer house inside the wood. Inside the house, the house lady was sit on the chair, tried to relaxing herself in the hot hot air that makes her sweat although she didn't made any single move. Frustrated, she stood from her chair and took her summer hat, went out from her house to search some fresh air.

It's the 8th summer that she spent alone. Her parents, actually already died since her was a baby. She took care by her relative till she was 8. And then, they leave her alone in her summer house till now. But liked she cared anyway, she already used to be alone and she like it that way. But sometimes, she cried all night because all the pain she felt.

Sometimes, she just want to be loved..

She just want someone to cared her..

Removing her tears before they fell down from her cheeks, she looks at the sky and took a deep breath, retidied her hat and began her little adventure to the forest. The wind blew softly, blew her teal tailed hair. She closed her eyes, enjoyed every single feeling of the wind. Suddenly, she heard a rustling voice near the oak tree. Gulping, she carefully walked to the voice and found a cute boy was sleeping near the oak tree. His golden bangs cover his face, make him look cool. The girl feel her heart raced a little, but she tried to make it calmed down. She walks to the boy, carefully removed his bang. Suddenly, she felt pain on her wrist and found the boy held her arm tight while looking at her with his cerulean eyes. The girl felt a horror while looking at the boy's eyes.

''it's not polite to wake up a sleeping guy, miss Miku..''

Gasping, the girl so called Miku look at the boy with her big, teal colored eyes.

''how do you know my name?''

Smirking, the boy leaned to the girl, make the distance between them being reduced. The boy, yet softly touch Miku's cheek with his hand. Suddenly Miku felt a sharp feeling from the boy's palm.

'what a cold hand he had..' Miku though.

''it's not important how I know your name, Miku..'' he purred alittle, then slowly his lips being near Miku's ear. Miku's heart now thump so fast yet so hard. Her cheeks flushed with crimson color. She closed her eyes, didn't want to see what would the blonde guy did next..

''We'll meet again..'' Miku open her eyes, and found the blonde guy was nowhere to see. With her still trembled hand, Miku touched the spot the guy was touch her. She felt so warm in her heart..

What a mysterious guy..

Miku opened her eyes again and found it's still midnight out there, maybe 1 or 2 a.m. groaned, Miku woke up from her comfy bed and walks to the house kitchen while holding candle with her left hand. No one at her home, no servants, no maid, just her alone. She received the month's food and money, but received no love from her relatives. She wasn't understand at the first time, but slowly she knew something..

No one wants her..

Miku laid to her bed with swollen eyes..

Her tears can't stop falling. She wants to scream, but she can't. it feels like something hold all her scream, not letting them out. Her body shakes hardly, her trembling hands hug her cold body. She just cried, with her teal hairs swifting on the floor.

Another cold nights..

Another hurt feeling..

Miku woke up in the morning with her swollen red eyes..

She slowly opened the crimson curtain and felt the sunlight hurt her eyes. Then she opened the wood windows while suddenly her eyes opened wide. She found the blonde guy stood under her window, smiling at her.

She didn't know what was she thought

She just let the guy in her house. Her eyes stared at the guy while his eyes trailed all the house's sides.

Gulping, Miku tried to talk to the guy, ''What do you want sir?''

The guy turned to see the messed up girl standing far behind him. Chuckled, he walked to the girl while the girl took single back step when he tried to close the distance between them..

'Why were you avoiding me?'' the guy look at the girl with the hurt eyes. Miku turn her head, avoiding the eye contact with the guy..

''no its nothing wrong, I just..'' Miku can't finish her words because suddenly, she found the guy already stand in front of her. His left hand grasping her waist tight while his right hand, twirling Miku's teal lock. The guy slowly trailed the girl's cheek with his index finger. The girl looked at him with shocked face. The guy, smirking, hug her while whispering something that made her tears barrier cracked.

''you didn't want to be alone, did you?''

The guy spent his night while she's.. crying..

The guy hugged her, tried to calm her down while she still crying with her oh so trembling body. Miku hugged the guy tight, she let her feelings flown in front of the stranger. Calmed down, she looked at the stranger who look at her with hurt looks.

Sniffing, she look down, not letting the guy seen her now red face.

''thankyou.. for accompanied me tonight..''

Miku spent a lot of time with him after the incident.

The guy name's Len. His now longer blonde hair now tied in a back tail with black ribbon. The guy had no home, no relatives, same as her. He always made her cheered up, always made her smile.

The guy who she had falling in love with..

Miku told him all her feeling towards him..

Miku covered her face with her hands, felt so embarrassed. Len in other side, give her his most sweet smile to her..

That night, they became one..

Len hugged her tight, while she tried to control her breath. Panting, Miku whispered something to Len that made the guy's eyes wide..

''I love you..''

Len never seen anywhere..

Miku tried to search her lover, throught the forest, the lake, the mountain. But she find no one. Tears began to appeared in front of her eyes while she held her now so aching heart..

She began to cried again, like the first time before Len come to her life. She hugged her now trembled body, she cried as loud as she could..

_In the end, people would always leave me.._

A few months later..

Miku felt nausea killed her, she threw up everything from her nausea feeling, while then she realized something..

She's pregnant.

She'll be a mom, and Len was the father.

Smiling to herself, Miku stroked her stomach slowly..

_I wont being alone.._

9 months passed and Miku's ready to gave birth. Miku seen the window beside her bed, no signs of Len. Sighing, Miku took her breath slowly and looked at the nurse who prepared the things for her labor..

The first thing Miku heard was a crying sound from a blonde baby who held by the nurse. Smiling, the nurse gave her her baby..

''congratulation Miss, it's a boy..''

Miku in other hand, looked at the now calmed baby. His blonde hair remind her at his father. Slowly, Miku sang a lullaby for make her child sleep..

Sleep my baby.. don't worry, mommy'll always here for you..

7 years had passed away..

Now her child grew to be a handsome cheerful kid. He had a blonde hair like his father and deep teal colored eyes like her mother. Everyday he spent a happy day with her mother, ate a lot of delicious cookies and treats, seen the village. Her mother taught him everything that her mother knew. Her mother wants her son being a great man, a great man who can made her proud.

Hikaru.. just like his name, shining like the stars..

Now her boy already grew older.

His now high pitch voice had changed to be a low deep voice. His appereance, he's now taller than her mother, who already reach 37 this year, but still show her young smile. His blonde long hair tied in a back tail. The 20 years old guy's ready to reach his new world..

''mother, can I go to the city?''

Her mother looked at him with horror in her eyes.

''but..''

He hugged his mom tightly..

''Mom, I'll go back to you.. just wait me okay? I'll make you proud..''

Her mother hug him tightly, then whispered something that make him nodded..

''Don't make me waited you too long..''

This is the day. Her son, Hikaru already prepared all his things. Today, her most precious child would leave her alone.. she prepared his favorite breakfast, grilled bread with peanut jam and butter. She prepared juice for him, she afraid he'll thirsty during the journey..

She looked at her boy. She felt so proud with him. Slowly, she tidied her son's collar then smile. She kissed her boy's cheek and pat his head. Her boy laughed, her boy began to cried..

Hikaru hugged her mom..

''I'll make you proud with me, mom..''

Hikaru waved his hand at her mother, while she did the same too for him.. she still look at her son's back till she couldn't see it anymore. Slowly, yet slowly, Miku closed the door. A single tear felt down from her now watery eyes..

I was alone again..

1 year, 2 years, the 3, 4, 5, six years had passed away.. now, her hair not as teal as when she was 30. Gray hairs began to grown everywhere, while she still waited her son here, in her summer house.. she'll always waiting..

She dropped her tea spoon..

She saw her beloved son, in front of her. His now short blond hair, make him looked older and mature. He used a good branded clothes, pants, shoes. His deep teal colored eyes glittering when he looked at her mother. Couldn't hold her feeling, Miku ran toward the guy, hugged him tightly while silently cried. The guy stroked his mother's hair softly, hugged her tighly..

_I already waited you for so long, son…_

Her boy already been a great guy, her boy told her all his storied during the 7 years he gone. Miku heard him intensively, while sometimes she laughed when heard her son's funny stories. Miku cooked him his favorite food for dinner, and gave him a sweater that she knitted by herself.. her son gave her some beautiful gowns. Miku touched them and stared at her boy with an unbelievable face. Her son, laughed, hugged her mother.

''mother, I'll make you happy..''

Miku thought she'll always being like this with her beloved son, she thought spring'll always be with her.. but she was wrong..

That day, when Miku was sang a lullaby in the kitchen, her son hugged her from behind.. Miku laughed while patted her son's head. But suddenly, her smile disappeared..

Her son had his another precious person in his life..

The lady had a beautiful pink long hair. Her smile was beautiful. Shyly, she bowed in front of Miku..

''My name is Megurine Luka, ma'am.. Im Hikaru's fiancée..''

Soon, the lady would took away Hikaru from my life.

Luka stood in front of the mirror with her beautiful long wedding gown. Her long hair tied in a simple bun. There are pearls and flowers around her beautiful hair. Miku looked at her soon daughter with a warm smile.. slowly, she walked towards the lady and hold her hands.

''if it was you, I know you would make my son happy.. please took care of him, my dearest daughter..''

The girl's eyes grew wide after heard Miku's statement.. slowly, she smiled warmly to her..

''yes mother, I wont made you disappointed..''

The wedding bells echoed everywhere..

The pair of happy couple now stand in front of the altar, received the blessing from the pastor. The families looks so happy. Miku, who sat in the nearest chair from the altar, secretly cried alittle, but she still smile.. if her son happy, she'll be happy too..

Although she would be alone again..

The winter seems never end for her..

She felt so empty since her son gone, leave her in her summer house. Actually, Hikaru already told her to live with him and his wife, but Miku always refused it. She didn't knew why, there's something who didn't allowed her to leave the summer house..

She spent everyday with tears and sad smiles..

Her son always visit her once in two weeks, but then it became once a month, and then once in two months, and then.. once a year.. her beloved son brought his wife and beloved children with him while he visited Miku. Miku always welcomed them with her happiest smile, played with her beloved grandchildren, cooked food with her daughter, talked with her son.. her son always bring her some beautiful gowns and her favorite food, leeks, always sent her money for life, foods, anything she needs. Miku knows her son loved her so much, and she really loved him too. Before the last time he gone, he kiss his mother cheeks and said something that make Miku cried

''mother, Im sorry for leaving you..''

10 years since the last time Miku seen her son..

The now 62 years old Miku laid on her old bed while seeing to the opened windows. Her weak hand took her frame and seeing the picture of her and her families; her son, her daughter, her sweet grandchildren.. her eyes started to watery, her hand trembled slowly..

How I missed them so bad..

Someday she walked to her house's terrace and found a piece of paper slipped between the old garden chairs. She slowly took the paper and read it with her glasses. She felt her eyes grew hot, a single tears began to felt in both of her cheeks.

So this is the reason why her son never visited her again.

Miku's body began to shaking uncontrollable, her tears fell unstoppable. She cried with all her voice and strength..

Her beloved son, leaved her the to the far place..

How she hate to be alone..

She spent all her time did something which can took away her sadness, while her body grew weak.. and weak.. soon, she couldn't move a lot. She just laid on her old bed all day while waiting for her dead. She already tired with her life, she already feel everything during her life time..

It's the time for her to leave the world..

She tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't. she tried to breath while it feels like her lungs can't be used again. Suddenly, she looked the guy who she ever loved, the guy who gave her her son..

Len..

''L..Len..'' she spoke weakly. Len shoosh-ing her, pat her head lovingly while smirking.

''I came for picked you up, Miku..''

Slowly, yet slowly, Len kissed her forehead softly. While Miku, slowly closed her eyes, with her last single tear fell down to her cheek and a happy smile..

_In the end, at least I know I wont to be alone.._

End~

* * *

><p>Oh Gosh I think I already make the creepiest story ever! The idea just fly throught my mind and the story ended like this. I dunno but I hope its nice for you guys.<p>

Im sucked at English really, someone can tell me where are my wrong types?

Anyway, Hikaru's just my OC ^^ Im lost of idea of the son's name so I named it with a name which appeared in my head.

At the end, please review ^_^ I received all the critisms from you guys

Chesie :3


End file.
